Yamaarashi-Roid
: A porcupine monster created by Badan Empire. In the original ZX magazine stories, which were published before the tv special, it's noted that he was the leader of Badan's cyborg troops, but that's never mentioned in the actual tv special. Yamaarashi-Roid partipates in the operation to deliver Badanium 84 to Badam's Space Break System, however, his efforts are stopped by Kamen Rider X, who doesn't destroy him, but manages to stop him from delivering the shipment. When the Riders attack Badan's Japanese base, Yamaarashi-Roid faces Kamen Rider 1 and Rider 1 destroys him by knocking him into Dokuga-Roid. Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai Yamaarashi-Roid reappears as part of the Underground Empire Badan. Hinting at the newly revealed nature of Badan, the Kingdom of the Dead, half of his body now shows exposed skin and bones. This time, Yamaarashi-Roid takes a clear leadership role within the organization, leading their troops in various attacks. When the Heisei Riders and Showa Riders unite to take down Badan, Yamaarashi-Roid is destroyed by Armored Riders Baron Mango Arms, Ryugen Kiwi Arms, and Zangetsu-Shin. Kamen Rider Ghost Yamaarashi-Roid returned to the world of the living as a member of Shocker, using his needles to collect humans and prepare Ambassador Hell's revival. He was destroyed by and Kamen Rider Ghost Grateful Damashii's attack. Game World Yamaarashi-Roid was part of the endlessly reviving army of Shocker in the amusement park Game World. Emerging as a result of Kuroto Dan's plot to revive himself, they would persistantly attack, no matter how many times defeated, the Kamen Riders he had gathered for this purpose. Once the Game World was destroyed by Kazuma Kenzaki's Joker Undead power, the Shocker army was assembled one last time under Kamen Rider Genm Zombie Gamer and Totema, but was ultimately wiped out by Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99 and the second Kamen Sentai Gorider. Manga Appearances Kamen Rider ZX (Adventure King manga) Kamen Rider ZX (TV Land manga) Kamen Rider Spirits Needle / Yamaarashiroid - Leader of the Cyborg Elite. In human form, he is a mild-mannered, bespectacled man with blond hair. He possesses the ability to produce quills to attack as well as various other effects. After most of the Cyborg Elite fail, he goes after ZX himself, only to be defeated. Afterward, he quits Badan, believing Ambassador Darkness now wants his head for failure. Abilities In his appearance in the ZX Special, Yamaarashi-Roid can use his back spikes as melee weapons, but nevertheless he is no match to Rider 1. In his modern appearances, Yamaarashi-Roid can launch his spikes as projectiles. Multiple explosive spikes could be launched at once, covering a wide area in front of him. He presumably could also make ghostly appearances from purple flames like other undead members of Badan, although he didn't use that ability throughout his appearance in Rider Taisen. In his appearance during Ghost, his spike projectiles could actually be used to capture humans, making them disappear, although his defeat undid the effect. Behind the scenes Portrayal *In Kamen Rider Taisen, Yamaarashi-Roid was voiced by and portrayed by suit actor . *In Ghost, Yamaarashi-Roid was voiced by and portrayed by suit actor . Notes *In epsiode 24 of Kamen Rider Ghost, following Zyuoh Eagle and Ghost's roll calls, Yamaarashi-Roid does his own roll call too, stating his height (242 cm) and weight (92 kg). Appearances * Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * Kamen Rider Ghost **Episode 24: Appearance! The Mysterious Warrior! * Kamen Sentai Gorider **''Maze 2: Escape'' **''Maze 3: Gorider Forever'' Category:Porcupine Monsters Category:Roids Category:Shocker Kaijin